Takahiro Takahashi
Takahiro is Misaki's 28-year-old older brother and Usagi's long-time childhood best friend. He was the subject of Akihiko's unrequited love for a long time. Despite Akihiko's rather blunt and obvious feelings, he appears to be completely oblivious to it and very much naive. He easily believes whatever it is someone may be telling him. He is extremely caring towards his younger brother, who refers to him as "Niichan", and is willing to do anything for him. He had even dropped out of school to support Misaki and raise him full time after their parents died. History He and Akihiko have been friends ever since childhood. In an OVA, it is revealed how they met in school when Takahiro came across Akihiko's notebook stories and expressed how much he loved reading them. After his parents died when he was eighteen, Takahiro became completely dedicated to raise his then eight-year-old brother Misaki - giving up college and a promising career - to ensure he had a good upbringing. Akihiko had been in love with him for many years, but Takahiro has always been oblivious to it. This including no matter how romantically physical Akihiko got with him - always under the belief that he was simply joking around. Series Early on in the series, Takahiro introduces Akihiko and Misaki to each other. Knowing Misaki wishes to enter into a hard college, he arranges for Akihiko to tutor Misaki in exchange for some homemade goods he makes for him. In a later chapter, he walks into his home to see Misaki and Akihiko have thrown him a surprise birthday party, which Akihiko gives him an expensive watch he had been wanting as a birthday present. It is here that he introduces them to his girlfriend, Kajiwara Manami. He then reveals that they have decided to get married. Misaki, furious with his brother's oblivion to Akihiko's feelings and pain, punches the wall and runs out while dragging Akihiko with him. Takahiro watches this in confusion. He and his wife soon move to Osaka due to his job, causing Misaki to take up residence with Akihiko, and soon goes on to have a son with Kajiawara. Later on, he calls Akihiko to tell him that he plans on having Misaki move in with him. Despite Akihiko's objections, he explains Misaki's hidden burden about feeling responsible for their parents' deaths and wishing to never be a bother to anyone - therefore wanting his brother to be in a loving home environment to help him with that. Misaki briefly lives with him, but soon returns to Akihiko, who successfully convinces Takahiro to accept the arrangment. Trivia *Since he gave up Mitsuhashi University to raise Misaki, his brother was determined to enter it himself to make up for it. *He is completely oblivious and naive to a very large extent. For example, for many years he failed to realize Akihiko was in love with him no matter how strongly he advanced on him romantically. Even when Akihiko would be on the verge of kissing him, he still thought he was simply joking. *It is unknown if Takahiro is aware of the true nature of Misaki and Akihiko's relationship. Fans have long debated how he would react upon learning of it - with the results being a 50/50 negative/positive reaction given how strongly he feels about his younger brother and his personal happiness. *It is revealed in an OVA episode that Takahiro met Akihiko through school. They would have arranged seating during assignment testing and, by chance, Akihiko was seated in his old spot. During an exam, Akihiko finished the test in ten minutes and used the remainder of time writing a story. The writing left imprints on the desk and Takahiro would always look forward to reading his work. He finally told Akihiko about how talented he was and how much he loved his stories. Category:Male Characters Category:Straight Category:Takahashi